Happy birthday Sasuke
by DarkPoisonfang
Summary: What's happens when the gang (konoha 12) decide to wrap Naruto up in ribbon as a present for Sasuke's birthday later chapters rating may change to M there is swearing light yaoi don't like don't read
1. The plan

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishamoto

hi everyone this is my second fanfic no hate would be appreciated just constructive criticism sorry for any grammar mistakes as well if some characters are a bit ooc at times.

Chapter. 1 the plan

Naruto a spunky young teen with bright spiky hair was walking happily down a park path, when he saw Sakura run by him. Naruto called after her but Sakura continued to run. Naruto thought to himself that it was strange for Sakura to be in such a hurry.

Sakura's short pink hair flowed in the wind as she ran to Ino's house for the meeting that she was already 10 minutes late for, "shit" muttered Sakura under her even stopping when Naruto called to her, for she knew he would ask where she going and that is exactly what she and the rest of the gang was trying to hide from Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura barged through the door of Ino's house just as she heard her phone go off saying she had received a text from Ino asking where she was. All eyes were on Sakura as she gave weak smile and asked

" how much did I miss?"

" Shit did you half to break down the door? And we're just starting." Ino replied.

" Oh good" replied Sakura with sigh of relief.

" Back to business" stated Hinata as she clapped her hands together.

"So how are we going to wrap Naruto in ribbon without him knowing?" Asked a curious Choji.

"Simple we knock him out" replied Sakura with devilish, smile.

"Or we could slip him a sleeping pill." Carefully replied Shikamaru knowing if Sakura knocked Naruto out he probably wouldn't wake up. (Sakura is still getting over the fact Sasuke might like Naruto and not her) the gang slowly nodded their heads at Shikamaru's idea rather than Sakura's idea.

"Then it's settled, now we need to figure out how we are going to slip Naruto the pill and how long this pill will last, Not only that but also who has a sleeping pill." Said the all knowing Neji.

"That's a good question." Choji said scratching the back of his head.

"Any ideas?" Asked Tenten

"We go to London drugs and buy some sleeping pills." Rocklee smiled

"You half to have a prescription Rocklee, everyone knows that." Pointed out Neji.

"We could steal it." Said Kiba the gang stared at him like he was crazy, it was complete silence until Shikamaru thought out loud saying

"It could work if we planned it out just right."

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!"We could all go to jail if we were caught 'cause those are prescription drugs!" Ino and Sakura yelled in unison.

"So you're point" said Kiba boardly.

"Our point is that the only London drugs anywhere that is remotely near us is in a mall" Sakura said.

"It's basically fucking suicide!" Finished Ino.

"Then it's settled we are going to steal the sleeping pills." Announced Shino in his quiet and low voice completely ignoring Sakura and Ino.

Everyone agreed ignoring Sakura and Ino as well. Hinata finally piped up asking what the plan would be pointing her pale eyes mainly at Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Well..." Said Shikamaru and Kiba in unison with smiles on their faces.

"We'll be in three groups two out of the three groups will have a designated driver." Started Shikamaru

"Then one group will go in and buy some random things while the other two groups are in the parking lot close to the entrance ready to go." Added on Kiba

"Let me guess someone will find the sleeping pill that lasts a couple hours then..." Said Neji but was interrupted by Kiba

"Then Akamaru will be hiding in someone's coat probably Shino and that's when the rest of group one will pay and the one member will stay behind until they are just exiting the store Akamaru will jump out grab the sleeping pills, dash out as the alarm goes Akamaru will have the perfect distraction to get away while group one attracts attention without anyone noticing Akamaru." Finished Kiba with a grin.

"Group two in the car will wait for Akamaru to come out the doors pull up to the sidewalk Akamaru will get in and group two will drive away with the pills, group three will wait for group one to come out when they do drive up to them group one goes in the car then group one and three drives away and we're free." With a lazy Smirk stated Shikamaru, the gang was impressed and agreed even Sakura and Ino.

In a few minutes the groups were assembled

Group one: Shino, Hinata and Sakura as well as Akamaru

Group two: Kiba, Neji, Tenten and Rocklee

Group three: Ino, Choji and Shikamaru

"Now we know are groups lets go." Smiled Tenten who was in charge of making the groups for many reasons. In front of Ino's house was Neji's silver mazda 3 2012 skyactive, Tenten's red ford focus 2012 and, Ino's medium purple Mercedes Benz SL550 convertible 2013.

All ten of them piled into Ino's and Tenten's cars leavings Neji's behind. Once they arrived they got into their groups and separated.

In London drugs group one went up and down the isles trying to find the sleeping pills till finally Shino found them (of course Shino found them £_£) that was when the plan was put into action. Shino casually walked by the sleeping pills and slowly went down the isle beside them then came back around picked up two packs of sleeping pills, and made sure to block the camera's view of Akamaru. Shino gave one pack to Akamaru and put the other one back to look like he wasn't interested in them. Just as the rest of group one was leaving Akamaru dashed out of the store the alarms rang, and group one was stopped Shino walked by them and waited a few stores down for them. After group one was allowed to leave Shino joined them.

Outside group two saw Akamaru with the sleeping pills they were relived until they saw a security guard near the doors, they tried to tell Akamaru to follow them but it wasn't working Kiba whistled and pointed to the right, away form the guard but it seemed to attract the guard

"Shit" muttered Tenten . Akamaru walked to the right along the sidewalk, Group two was slowly driving beside akamaru. Group two was freaking out hoping that they wouldn't get caught soon they rounded a corner and just before the guard could turn the corner Akamaru jumped in the opened car door and group two sped off with Akathey, the secerity guard seemed confused as to why he couldn't find the dog or car but dismissed it and went back to his post.

In the car group two let out their held breaths and started to laugh. "Fuck that was close" smiled Kiba petting Akamaru. Ino texted Hinata saying they got away knowing group three probably saw almost all of what happened and was worried.

Hinats told the rest of her gruop, gruop three what the text read that Hinata received and was extremely relived that group two wasn't caught. After a few minutes or so group one came out Ino pulled up to the sidewalk Sakura, Shino and Shikamaru piled into the car as Ino sped away.

Back at Ino's house there was lots of laughs and gasping as each group told their part of the plan and how it went not to mention swearing.

hope you all liked the first chapter I will try to update as soon as possible


	2. Party preparations

Chapter. 2 party preparation

Back at Ino's house there was lots of laughs and gasping as each group told their part of the plan and how it went not to mention swearing.

With just a day left until Sasuke's birthday everyone was in over drive for they had been planning for a week or so preparing. , Shino, Hinata, kiba Sakura were in charge of decorations, Tenten, Rocklee and Neji were in charge of structure Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were in charge of food and drinks.

Day of Sasuke's birthday

Kiba and Hinata were the ones who were going to put the plan into action they had run through it quickly, before meeting up with Naruto at the ramen shop.

When they arrived Naruto had just arrived as well. They had greeted each other then went to seat down, Naruto had ordered the miso ramen Hinata and Kiba ordered the Same.

Kiba and Naruto were talking as the ramen arrived Hinata thanked the waiter for the food then slipped the pill in the miso ramen Kiba noticed Hinata gave him the thumbs up. Kiba said they should eat before it gets cold after a few bits of the ramen Naruto started to drift off until he passed out, Naruto's head landed on Kiba's lap and he started to blush bright red.

"Fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit" muttered Kiba over and over. After Kiba's meltdown they hauled Naruto out the doors of the ramen shop after paying for the ramen and thanking the waitress again. With Neji who was waiting by Ino's car, Kiba and him pulled Naruto into Ino's car. They arrived at Naruto's house within minutes. The reason they went to Naruto's house was because Naruto's house was the closet to Sasuke's house. They dragged Naruto on to his couch closed all the blinds then stripped Naruto down to boxers they then started to wrap him in red ribbon until they got to his boxers. The boys had drawn straws as to had to wrap the ribbon around the reason Naruto is a guy not a girl area as Choji so softly put it. there was an intense and suspenseful moment, you could hear a few of them muttering swears under their breaths as we'll as prayers for Sasuke not to kill them later for being in the same room as Naruto, letting this happen. It ended up being...

Shino.

After that was over with the boys saluted shino in respect for the sacrifice he made. They finished wrapping Naruto in ribbon put a blanket on top of him then stuffed him Ino's car, along with sasukes other present on the way Kiba wrote in the birthday card, and got everyone to sign it. They climbed in through Sasuke's window along with Naruto surprisingly to their favour Sasuke was asleep. They put Naruto on the bed next to Sasuke took off the blanket, put the card in Naruto's hands, layed the other presents on the chair and, left out the window to go get ready for the birthday party.

The party was at kiba's house everything was moved so there would be room for everything that was for Sasuke's b-day party Kiba's couch was moved to back of the living room, random stuff lying around was put into drawers, the coffee table was also moved to the back of the living room with the couch. Kiba's 90 inch flat screen was checked to make sure it was as secured to the wall cause everyone would be sued complimentary of Kiba if something happened to his flatscreen. The floor was vacuumed twice, Shino made sure any glass wear was put away into a cupboard and everything was clean. Sakura, Hinata, Neji and Tenten went on then with decorating the place. They put up a sign that read happy birthday Sasuke then put royal blue streamers around the perimeter of the rooms, and set out fancyish plates and plastic cups out on the countertop. Shikamaru and Choji got a custom made ice cream cake from Dairy Queen it was in the shape of a sharingan with a lot of detail with, light blue letters in fancy cursive saying 'happy birthday Sasuke!'

"Very original" Kiba chuckled along with Hinata who giggled at the comment on the cake. Sakura called out for Choji to put the cake over on the plate on the countertop, the punch was spiked thanks to kiba and Ino, the extra booze were hidden under the sink that only ino knew about (or so she thought) everything was ready now all was left was to get dressed for the party. They decided to all meet back up here after they got ready. Sakura went to Ino's house where all her stuff was along with Hinata and Tenten, the boys decided to go to Shikamaru's house to get ready. The boys arrived back at Kiba's first naturally the girls took longer.

Shikamaru was wearing dark chocolate brown skinny jeans with chains on his green plaid belt, a fishnet t-shirt and army green vest on top with black sneakers that had forest green laces. Neji was wearing light brown jeans a long sleeved shirt that looked like there was bandages all the way up his arms, and a beige collared vest and black sneakers with cream white swirl designs. Choji was wearing black jeans a cream coloured under shirt and a green button up shirt un buttoned, and red sneakers that had grey laces. Rocklee was wearing forest green skinny jeans a crimson red belt and a medium dark green t-shirt, with black trim on the sleeves with sneakers that were dark green that looked almost black and neon green was wearing black jeans with beige sneakers that had pale green laces, and a pale green collared sweater, (like in anime but not covering his face as much) Kiba was wearing chorale grey skinny jeans with chains hanging off his brown zigzag belt, with a light grey hooded sweater that had brown furry trim on the hood and sleeves, as well as brown sneakers and chocolate brown laces, Akamaru wanting to be fancy wore a bow tie collar.

The girls arrived shortly after the boys Sakura was wearing her hair back in a cerry blossom flower pin with beads hanging off it, letting her bangs hang loose her dress was a holster top red the faded into pink a the bottom her dress flowed at the bottom like a summer dress knee length. Sakura was wearing black pump heels.

Ino had her hair in a long ponytail as usual but in her ponytail was purple streak with beads her dress was violet colour that was strapless it had a slit up the side of her dress, reaching to the top part of her thigh showing off her right leg, her dress flowed down at knee length at the top of the slit was a lace ribbon tieing the top part of the slit. ino was wearing black heels.

Hinata was wearing a simple and casual v neck dress that was navy blue that faded to light blue at the top the trim of the v neck was navy lace the dress that flowed down at her knees, she was wearing black flats she had the front part of her hair clipped back with a white flower clip.

Tenten was wearing her hair in her usual buns but in the middle of her buns were pale pink flowers and a leaf her dress was a v neck with spaghetti straps, it was shorter in the front ending an inch above her knees and flowed down longer in the back to the middle of her calves. her dress was a magenta colour and had dark green flats that had a lace pattern.

Within the hour Gaara, Temari and Kankuro arrived.

Gaara was wearing crimson red skinny jeans with a grey v neck t-shirt, and gloves that went all the way up his arms about elbow length that were striped red and black Gaara was wearing black sneakers with blood red laces. Kankuro was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark grey and white striped v neck t-shirt, and black gloves that went up to just below his elbows and a black vest, with black sneakers and a toque that had the ears of a cat.

Temari was wearing a strapless dress that had a v cut in the middle of the top it was a lilac purple, it flowed down and ended just below her knees with a slit that went up to the middle of her thigh showing off her right leg, Temari was wearing black and dark purple high top heels that went to just below her knees.

the gang greeted the siblings, and everyone was soon talking some were quite curious as to when Naruto and Sasuke would show up or if they would show up at all.

chapter two done hopes you all like it!


	3. Games

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishamoto

hi everyone this is my second fanfic no hate would be appreciated just constructive criticism sorry for any grammar mistakes as well if any characters are a bit ooc,

Chapter.3 Games

Back at Sasuke's a long while after the gang left around 4:30.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes still tired he saw laying next to him was Naruto, but not only that but Naruto barely covered in ribbon with nothing else on!

In reaction he jumped back so fast he over jumped and fell off the bed and landed on his ass hard.

"Damn" muttered Sasuke as he heard Naruto mumble something about birthdays, when it hit him it was his birthday today.

"Damn" Sasuke muttered again as realization hit him that it was probably the gang who did this, and Naruto has no idea where he was. Sasuke looked at Naruto and noticed that in his hands was a letter, it read happy birthday Sasuke! Hope you like your present by the way there is going to be a party tonight at Kiba's at 7:00. We bought you and Naruto some clothes for tonight it was all of our fucking life savings and futures hope you like them ~-~ yours truly the gang.

Akamaru, Choji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Rocklee, Sakura, Shikamaru and Tenten

Sasuke smirked at the letter he looked over this chair where the clothes his friends bought him and Naruto.

"Might as well make the most of it" smirked Sasuke as crawled towards Naruto. Sasuke started to gently shake Naruto, after awhile he started to come around. Naruto was still a bit hazy from the pill Hinata slipped him, so Naruto was way out of it. Sasuke noticed Naruto was way out of it and decided to have some fun with it, Sasuke crawled even closer to Naruto so now their bodies were touching.

Sasuke smirked as he started to suck on Naruto's earlobe then his jaw and worked way down making hickeys along the way. As Sasuke sucked on Naruto's collarbone savouring the taste in his mouth Naruto gasped as Sasuke bit down hard on one Naruto's sensitive spots, Sasuke noticed and continued to bite down on the sensitive spot Naruto produced many moans of pleasure. Sasuke rolled over on top of Naruto as he grinded into Naruto producing more moans from Naruto, Sasuke slowly unwrapped Naruto with his mouth smirking the whole time as he planted kisses all over Naruto while unwrapping him. Naruto's hands slid up and down Sasuke's body, as Naruto pulled off Sasuke's shirt and attacked the raven's neck. Naruto heard Sasuke moanin pleasure, so he bit harder on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pushed Naruto further into the bed as he kissed Naruto licking his lip asking for entrance that Naruto allowed. Their tongues swirling around each other battling for dominance, Sasuke's eventually took over. The taste of Sasuke was enough to make Naruto moan with delight, Sasuke pulled away to Naruto's displeasure until Sasuke started to bite and kiss Naruto's sensitive spot on the crook of his neck. Naruto arched his back grinding against Sasuke moaning in pleasure, Sasuke pushed his thigh up to Naruto's crotch emitting another moan from Him. Sasuke started kiss Naruto moving downwards until he was just above Naruto's crotch that was when Sasuke's phone started to go off.

Sasuke growled in disapproval as to why his phone was going off, he sat up and answered his phone in a very pissed off manner.

"What do you want?" Growled Sasuke.

"I missed you too brother" responded Itachi.

"I'm busy leave me alone" was the last thing Sasuke said before hanging up the phone and blocking the number. Naruto crawled over to where Sasuke was on the edge of the bed and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips before nuzzling into Sasuke's shoulder. Looking at the time Sasuke realized they better get ready for his birthday party.

"Come on Naruto we have to get ready for the party soon" said Sasuke.

"But I don't have any clothes to wear" replied Naruto.

"Yes you do" Pointed Sasuke to the clothes on the chair. "complimentary of the gang" smirked Sasuke, as he pulled Naruto up off the bed into a quick kiss before grabbing the clothes and tossing some to Naruto. After they changed they jumped into Sasuke's jaguar XKR convertible that had blue swirling flames as the design, The license plate said uchiha.

As they arrived at the party it was 7:15. (fashionably late of corse)

Naruto knocked on the door as they waited for someone to open it Sasuke started nibble on Naruto's ear making Naruto shiver abit, it was Kiba who answered the door Sasuke quickly straightened as the door opened. Kiba smirked as he saw Sasuke straighten. Kiba welcomed them inside, where everyone else had arrived already.

Shikamaru was flirting with Temari while Kankuro and Gaara were talking with some of the guys, the girls were all talking To eachother. As Kiba annouced Sasuke and Naruto's arrival Sasuke smirked wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist making him blush while everyone yelled...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Naruto had slipped out of Sasuke's grasp to go get them some punch, when he came back Sasuke seemed to be the centre of attention the gang were all kept bothering him about happened after they left Naruto on his bed, but to their disappointment Sasuke kept his mouth shut. After awhile the gang stopped bothering Sasuke and the party became boring as hell in Ino's mind until Kiba got an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare with the sake Ino hid under the sink!" Smiled Kiba.

Ino gasped how did Inuzuka know where the sake was!? Se thought

"Or we could just play normal truth or dare" suggested Sakura not wanting to get shitfaced so early in the evening.

"For crying out loud Kiba it's only 10:30 let's not get shitfaced so early please" Choji said munching on some chips.

"You'll only get shitfaced if you don't do the dares or truths" complained Kiba.

"By the time we decide it'll be midnight let's just play" muttered Tenten getting irritated at all the nonsense that the rookie 9 were saying.

"Let's let the Sasuke decide since its his birthday" Naruto cut in knowing there would fighting soon that could be avoided, By now it was almost 11:00.

"Let's play" smirked Sasuke, Kiba cheered, Shikamaru and a few others grumbled. They got into a circle while Kiba filled the cups with sake.

"So how exactly do you play this game" asked a curious Temari sitting on Shikamaru's lap.

"Well it's basically truth or dare but if you chicken out you have to drink the cup of sake" replied Kiba grinning.

"Great" groaned Gaara in displeasure.

"Since your so eager why don't you go first" snikered Kankuro.

"Okay Kankuro truth or dare" smirked Gaara Kankuro's face went a paleish colour, not wanting to be embarrassed Kankuro chose truth.

Gaara wanting to embarrass Kankuro even more said

"Have you ever had a foursome?" Gaara smiled even more for he already knew the answer. Kankuro however barely flinched and drank the whole cup of sake, then refilled his cup. Gaara however was completely taken back that his brother didn't even blush the tiniest bit.

Kankuro smiled devilishly saying

"Naruto truth or dare" Naruto replied with dare.

"Okay I dare you to answer a question"

"Easy" boasted Naruto.

"Did you make out with Sasuke after the gang left in his room?" Kankuro and the rest if the gang was very curios as to what Naruto would say. Naruto started to blush cherry red, but quickly pick up his cup drinking the sake trying to hide his face then refilling his cup. Everyone was extremely disappointed for there was no answer to their question until Sasuke gave Naruto a very passionate kiss, Kiba wolf whistled at the sight while everyone else just stared.

It was official Sasuke and Naruto were a couple, and it was official Sakura was pissed it took all of her will power not punch the blushing blonde in the face so hard, while crushing his bones so he wouldn't get back up for a very long time.

Naruto still blushing said "Neji truth or dare"

Neji replied by drinking his cup of sake which surprised everyone Neji not wanting to participate in the game seemed perfectly normal until he said,

"Shikamaru truth or dare?"

"Truth" replied Shikamaru.

"Who has the biggest rack" everyone thought Neji had gotten into the spiked punch probably for he sounded a bit drunk. Shikamaru was taken back by the question not wanting to get into a awkward argument with Temari he replied

"Temari's."

Temari blushed bright red while Gaara punched Shikamaru in the gut, and it didn't help Kankuro was laughing at him.

Kiba snickered "I say it would be Hinata with the biggest rack" that earned him a death glare from Neji. Choji wanting the awkwardness to go away said

"Let's play never have I ever" everyone nodded to the idea.

Choji naturally started

"Never have I ever made out with a guy." Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro and Ino all drank their cups. Next was Rocklee

"Never have I ever not been youthful" everyone drank.

Then it was Ino

"Never have I ever made out with a girl" Kankuro, Shikamaru and Kiba drank. Sakura said

"Never have I ever made out on a dinning room table" Temari and Shikamaru drank next,was Tenten who said

"Never have I ever worn my hair in a ponytail" Ino and Shikamaru drank. Next it was Gaara's turn who smirked as he said

"Never have I ever not had a jinchuuriki removed from my body and soul" after a few groans everyone drank. it was Neji who grumbled

"Smart ass" everyone else nodded in agreement. They all began to do shots in boredom.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishamoto

hi everyone no hate would be appreciated just constructive criticism sorry for any grammar mistakes as well if any characters are a bit ooc,

Also in this story I imagine Choji shinny like was in episode 114.

Chap. 4 dance party

When Ino screamed "DANCE PARTY" as she grabbed her iPod and blasted a random playlist of hers the first song was check yes Juliet, Kiba grinned devilishly as he grabbed Hinata's hand, slightly pulling her towards the dance floor. Sakura bumped Ino on to Kankuro, who grinned wrapping his hands around Ino's waist while standing up going to the dance floor. The move did not go unnoticed by a certain brunet,

Rocklee saw this as his chance to prove his undying love for Sakura, so he went up to her and bowed holding out his hand for her. Sakura was surprised by lee and his formalness she smiled as she took his hand, lee spun Sakura around so she was against his chest swaying.

Sasuke smirked as he was being pulled onto the dance floor by Naruto, Naruto smiled even brighter as dynamite came on everyone by then was dancing to the music.

Tenten had some how convinced Neji to dance with her.

Gaara was with a now lonely Hinata for Kiba had left her to dance with Kankuro, Ino noticed Kiba and saw this as her chance to escape and escape she did, right over on to Choji's lap.

Choji was completely taken aback by Ino's supposed actions.

"How's life'" gigged ino nervously blushing

"Life's good" replied Choji still getting over the fact Ino was sitting on him

"Wanna dance everyone is" asked Ino wanting to do something other than sit on Choji awkwardly

"Sure" was Choji's simple reply before getting up, letting his arm slide down around Ino's waist as they made their way to the dance floor.

Sakura looked over her shoulder to find Ino and Choji happily dancing together

"What a cute couple they make" smiled Sakura

"I would have to agree with you Sakura-chan" beamed Rocklee

Smiling even brighter she gave rock lee a small peck on the cheek making Rocklee blush a light pink

Naruto and Sasuke were dancing near the centre of the dance floor well more like Naruto dancing and Sasuke thinking of ways to make Naruto dirty dance.

Then he got it sasuke planned to mess with the music because knowing Ino she had a playlist on her iPod that was a bunch of dirty songs.

While Sasuke was leading the dance closer and closer to Ino's iPod, navii little Naruto was having the time of his life dancing not paying attention to a single thing.

Sasuke had slipped out of Naruto's grasp from their dancing and changed the playlist to Ino's secret playlist as she so kindly named it, Sasuke smirked thnking to himself this is too easy.

When the first song started playing Ino recognized it right away it was to her Secret playlist for crying out loud it had a password on it.

Her mind was thinking go change the song but her body decided to play freeze instead when Choji stopped swaying Ino realized she was just standing there like a statue. Choji waved his hand in front of her face and it was like the spell Ino was in broke she started to dance to the music.

trying not to dirty dance as munch as little as possible was proving hard to do for Kiba who was dancing with Kankuro at the moment.

Kankuro was thanking the gods who had granted his wish of dirtying the songs. He was now very intrigued by how his puppy was dancing and decided to copy him.

The more that went by the dirtier the dancing got the more red Hinata's face became as she danced with Gaara who was smirking the whole time.

Temari and Shikamaru were making out on the couch,

Neji was drunkly holding Tenten's waist as she kissed his neck wanting to get a reaction out of him .

"Get a room!" Called Neji towards shikamaru and temari who were still making out on the couch.

he smiled lopsidedly as he dipped Tenten into a passionate kiss Tenten was blushing when they broke for air.

Sasuke and Naruto had gone to one of the few guest bedrooms and were kissing passionately. Sasuke had had slipped Naruto out of the white vneck he was wearing, while the latter was pulling Sasuke down onto the bed by his red tie Sasuke was wearing. Naruto was still fumbling with Sasuke's jean button while Sasuke had already stripped him down to his underwear. Naruto had finally rid Sasuke of his pants and was now kissing his neck leaving love bites everywhere...

AN: Sorry for the long update and the short chapter my iPad that I write on has a cracked screen so I have to get it fixed wont be able to update for awhile many apologies for not updating sooner I got side tracked With drawing ? will update as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone

sooooooo sorry that I'm writing an author's note and not posting the next chapter. Give had a terrible case of writers block but its slowly coming along. I got some of it done I just need to get the other half of it done then I'll be posting it. Though it may take a little bit a couple weeks cause I have a lot of work to do this week bout i will get it done.

Hope you don't hate after this.

Thank you to all the people who have not lost complete hope in this story.

Love ya all. ~darkpoisonfang~


End file.
